Fantastica Mania 2019
Fantastica Mania 2019 was a professional wrestling tour, co-produced by the Japanese New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) promotion and the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) promotion. The tour took place between January 11 and 21, 2019, with shows taking place in Osaka, Ehime, Kyoto, Gifu, Chiba and Tokyo. The 2019 shows were the nineth time that NJPW and CMLL co-promoted shows in Japan under the Fantastica Mania name. With eight shows, the 2019 tour was the second longest in Fantastica Mania history, with the first being in 2017. The shows featured six to seven matches each, including one to one match contested for a championship owned by CMLL. Background The 2019 Fantastica Mania tour was the ninth year in a row where Japanese wrestling promotion New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) promoted a series of shows in Japan alongside their Mexican partner promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). The tour was officially announced on October 27, 2018, along with the CMLL wrestlers taking part in the tour. Included were returning wrestlers Angel de Oro, Atlantis, Bárbaro Cavernario, Carístico (who had previously take part of the event as Místico), Cuatrero, Dragon Lee, El Terrible, Gran Guerrero, Místico, Okumura, Sansón, Soberano Jr., Titan, Último Guerrero and Volador Jr., and the debuts of Audaz, Atlantis Jr., Flyer, Forastero and Templario. Also announced for the tour was CMLL ring announcer Ivan. The tour also featured the in-ring debut of Atlantis's son, Atlantis Jr., who worked every show on the tour. The shows took place in Osaka, Ehime, Kyoto, Tokyo and for the first time in Chiba and Gifu, all hosted the Fantastica Mania events. The shows would air through NJPW's internet streaming site, NJPW World. Also announced was the CMLL Family Tag Tournament for the last nights of the tour. The tour also presented a memorial to the late Black Cat, who died of an heart attack on January 28, 2006. The full card for the tour was released by the two promotions on January 8. The tour would include one title match, contested for a championship owned by CMLL. On January 21, Nueva Generacion Dinamitas (Cuatrero, Forastero and Sansón) would defend the Mexican National Trios Championship against Atlantis, Angel de Oro and Titan. El Desperado, Sho and Yoh all competed under the ring personas they used during their training excursions with CMLL. El Desperado reprised his role as Namajague, CMLL's version of the Japanese folklore demon Namahage. Sho and Yoh, collectively known as Roppongi 3K, worked under the names Raijin and Fujin respectively. In the tour's last night, on January 21, the characters from the Japanese movie "My Dad is a Heel Wrestler" faced in a special tag team match, with the team of Dragon George (Kazuchika Okada) and SweetGorilla Maruyama (Togi Makabe) defeating the team of Gokiburi Mask (Hiroshi Tanahashi) and Ginbae Mask (Ryusuke Taguchi). Results January 11 January 12 January 13 January 14 January 16 January 18 CMLL Family Tag Team Tournament January 20 January 21 Category:Events Category:NJPW Events Category:Fantastica Mania